Sightseeing
by ahuehuehueee
Summary: Aki invites Komari to go sightseeing, but things don't go the way he planned it. Fluff.


Disclaimer: Oresama Teacher is not mine. Tsubaki Izumi is the true author of the manga.

* * *

Sightseeing  
 _One-Shot_

 _*.*.*_

"I know I told you we were going to take a stroll," Aki sighed as he walked with the girl beside him. "But I didn't mean _this."_

Komari was staring at a person far away. "I can't help it! He has a nice butt."

He rolled his eyes. He knew what would happen next.

"I mean, just look at the shape of it! Mousepads must have been likened to the shape of that butt," she gushed even while keeping her voice to a minimum; her eyes flashing.

Aki didn't know why he bothered anyway. He rolled his eyes. "Who? Dreadlocks?" he asked, while casually pointing to a guy in the direction where she was staring at. The guy was wearing loose jeans, an over-sized sweater, and funky shades. To complete his look, he held a hover board in one of his arms. He had the smuggest grin Aki had ever seen, and immediately he knew that he didn't like him.

"Yeah. He has narrow shoulders though. And he needs to make his beer belly less prominent, so his assets can truly pop!"

"He looks like a douche," Aki grumbled. "Who styles their hair that way nowadays?"

She glared at him for a minute before something else caught her eye. "Now he's a looker. He has big guns!" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms while stroking her biceps in an effort to copy the man's. "He dresses well too. He knows how to pick a shirt that flaunts off his hard work at the gym."

Aki just scoffed when he scanned the area. "Glasses?"

"Yeah, the one drinking a Pocari."

"He looks boring," he decided after giving him a quick once over. The man looked like the typical 9-to-overtime guy. Pinstriped polo shirt, run-of-the-mill slacks, black leather shoes. He fit the description to a T. It just so happened that it looked like he could smash Aki's head if he ever went up to him and said that.

"Nope, you got it wrong," Komari replied as she abruptly came to a halt to face Aki. "He may _be_ boring as a person, but he sure doesn't _look_ boring," she emphasized. "It sure seems fun to be carried by him."

"No, I didn't get _anything_ wrong," he retorted. "That color doesn't fit him and you know it." Aki bit back his answer to her carrying remark. _It's best not to think about it, it's best not to think about it,_ he repeated over and over in his head.

Komari appeared to think it over. "Touché. But he still has nice arms. I can forgive his sense of style. How about him?" she asked, discreetly pointing out a man to their left. Aki sighed in relief, grateful for her shift in attention, but looked at the man cautiously. The man didn't look much older than they were. He was probably, at most, a graduating college student.

"What about him?" he tiredly asked.

"He has toned legs. Really toned legs. His skinny jeans don't lie."

Aki just looked at her in exasperation, but dutifully gave the man another glance. He actually couldn't say anything bad about the college guy. He was wearing skinny jeans like Komari described, but chose a top that went well with it so it didn't look awkward.

He really didn't know what to answer this time, and decided to just drop it. Aki had just started walking again when Komari looked around. She gasped.

"What is it?" Aki asked, finding it a little more difficult to hide the irritation in his voice. He was already used to Komari being like this, but he couldn't help but get a little annoyed by it sometimes. He had asked her for a stroll after all. The least she could do was focus.

"He has the perfect body type!" she beamed, looking somewhere far away, somewhere he couldn't see immediately.

"Where?" he whipped around to find who she was pointing out this time. When he looked back at Komari to ask for more details, he saw it plain and clear in her eyes that she was looking at _him_.

"You're being totally unfair!" he groaned, and Komari just smiled innocently. She giggled as she clasped onto his arm.

"C'mon," she complained while pulling Aki. "Where were we supposed to go?"

Aki gathered himself and started to walk again. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

Komari took a small peek at him. "You know, maybe you should wear-"

"No way," he cut her off, and they went on their way.

* * *

 _Miscellaneous:_ Presenting my true OTP for this series, lmao. Spur of the moment thing.


End file.
